Can't Keep A Good Man Down
by A1
Summary: "You can close your eyes/ You can say it's a lie"


****

Disclaimer: Words in italics are by Newsong and I DO NOT OWN THEM.

I believe in things I can't see, yeah I do

An no matter how I hurt

No matter how many tears I cry

No matter how my heart breaks

No matter what happens

I will always believe

__

He said good-bye to the angels of Heaven

And He came to Earth as a common man

He taught us how we could love one another

There was healing in His hands

I've never known the blind to see

Never seen the lame walk

Never heard a voice from the heavens

The storms have never listened to me

And I've never see the dead leave their graves

But I still believe

__

There were those who believe and followed Him

And there were those who wanted Him dead

They thought the grave would silence Him forever

But they found out instead

Why if there is no proof

Nothing you can touch

Nothing you can see

Can I believe

Cause I found out what Jonah found out

I know what Job knew

I see what the Heavens declare

I've learned what thousands of people throughout history have learned

__

You can close your eyes

You can say it's a lie

You can stick your head in the sand

You can turn away

Even try to explain, He was just another man

When they nailed Him to the cross by His hands and his feet

And they put him in the ground

Three days later everybody found out that you can't

No you can't keep a good man down

No you can't keep a good man down

You can run, but you can't hide

The Lord gives and the Lord takes away, Blessed be the Lord

And every star in the sky testifies to His glory

Try to make a wall He can't get over

Try to make a door He can't get through

Go ahead and dig so deep that you think He can't find you

Well guess what?

He will

__

I hear you say that it all sounds crazy

It's a good story but it can't be true

How could a man who was dead and buried

Mean a thing to me and you?

No prison can hold you forever

No power could ever separate you from His love

Nothing can keep Him from being there

Nothing can keep Him from loving you

__

Here we are two thousand years later

And the choice is still the same

You can say that ya don't believe it

But it doesn't change a thing

No matter who you are

No matter what you've done

No matter what you think

No matter how high your walls are

No matter how far you run, how deep you dig

No matter what

You're going to learn

__

You can close your eyes

You can say it's a lie

You can stick your head in the sand

You can turn away

Even try to explain, He was just another man

When they nailed Him to the cross by His hands and his feet

And they put him in the ground

Three days later everybody found out that you can't

No you can't keep a good man down

No you can't keep a good man down

Can you keep the sun from rising tomorrow?

If you believe hard enough, will the sun not rise?

When you feel sunlight on your face

Can you deny it?

__

I can take you to the hill where they hung Him on the cross

I can take you to the empty tomb

I can tell you He's alive 'cause He lives in me

But the rest is up to you

I believe in things I can't see, yeah I do

I know people can out-think me

Out-talk me

Out-do me with their logical explanations

He has already paid the price

Already the battle is over and won

When all is said and done

Everyone will learn

__

You can close your eyes

You can say it's a lie

You can stick your head in the sand

You can turn away

Even try to explain, He was just another man

When they nailed Him to the cross by His hands and his feet

And they put him in the ground

Three days later everybody found out that you can't

No you can't keep a good man down

No you can't keep a good man down

So go ahead and close your eyes

Say it's a lie

Stick your head in the sand

Turn away

Try to explain that He was just another man

But He loves you 

Paid for you in His blood

And someday is coming back for you

Yeah, I can wait

Cause I already know what you're gonna learn

You can't

No you can't keep a good man down

Christ has died

Christ is risen

Christ will come again

****

*Author's Note*

Actually, I already said most everything I wanted to, only that due to extreme tribulations in my life, it may be a long, long while before I can read any reviews and I might decide not to read reviews cause more pressing matters demand my attention, (don't ask, you wouldn't believe me if I told you. It's not me, but it's never me.) If I appear arrogant or holier-then-thou, you have my sincerest apologies, and believe me, as far as holiness goes, I'm not even worth considering as anything resembling a model.

But for some reason, God loves me anyway. ::shrugs:: not that I'm complaining mind you. . .


End file.
